


Late Night Caller

by MisterJohn (MisterJohnFanfiction)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Engineer, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJohnFanfiction/pseuds/MisterJohn
Summary: Engineer is both tired and horny and wants some time to himself but is interrupted by a phone call from a bored Spy.
Relationships: spy/engineer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Late Night Caller

Despite the Engineer intentionally secluding himself in his workshop most days, the man very rarely had time to himself completely unrelated to work. Even his personal projects tended to be pushed aside in favour of things the Administrator or Miss Pauling asked of him, not to mention any side-projects of his teammates that he was too polite to decline, mostly because he liked a challenge and the things they usually worked on piqued his interest greatly.

Right now he had nothing that needed his immediate attention; none of the mercenaries had sought him out today and Pyro was settled into bed.

Most importantly, neither Soldier or Scout were currently on base, so that meant that the chances of someone barging in his room for some idiotic reason was reduced to practically zero.

Unfortunately for the Engineer, the one night he seemingly had time all to himself was also the night where he felt like passing out as soon as he walked through the door. He let out a weary sigh as he turned the lock and removed his toolbelt, hanging it on a hook attached to the back of the door along with his hardhat and goggles. He unclipped his overalls and slowly sat on the hard and worn mattress of the bed, just tiredly staring at nothing for several seconds before bringing his foot to rest on his knee as he untied his work boots.

Once he was down to his boxers he fell back against the crap bed and idly thought about what he should do.

Sure, he was tired, but this was possibly the only time he would have to himself again for _weeks_. He forced himself up and over the bed to pull open the bottom drawer of his nightstand. The drawer had a false bottom that he had installed, specifically for the purpose of hiding his sex toys. The last thing he wanted was the Soldier or Scout snooping around in his room and finding the sleek dildo he had stashed away and waving it around for all to see.

The bottle of lube he had brought was nearly full, which was a bit of a sad realization to be honest. One would think being out in the desert in the middle of nowhere would mean he was using it more.

The dildo he had was a bit on the smaller side and was a jet black colour. It was something inconspicuous and easy to store and transport without drawing too much attention aside from the fact that it was very obviously phallic. Throwing it in with his tools while travelling always saved him from awkward conversations with strangers, even though afterwards he always had to thoroughly sanitize it.

He had modified it himself with a fancy vibration function, at several different intensities. He could probably make a fortune with this little beauty if he workshopped it, but he didn’t want to have to explain himself to anyone who happened to stumble on his schematics, or any prototypes laying around his workshop. 

The Texan picked up a relatively clean towel from the corner of the room, shaking it to make sure no creepy-crawlies had made their home in it while he was away, before laying it on the mattress so as to not make a total mess of the stone slab he called a bed.

He got on his knees on the bed and squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, leaning forward and supporting himself with one strong arm as he braced himself and reached back with the other to prepare himself. He took his time working himself open slowly since it really had been a long time since he’d done it last and as soon as he could easily slide three thick fingers inside himself, he eagerly began lathering the dildo in the lubrication, the thick substance making an indecent wet sound as he stroked it from base to tip.

He placed it on the towel, holding it at the base so it would stay put underneath him as he straddled it and guided the tip to press against his asshole. He bit his lip in anticipation and excitement and moaned as he lowered himself on the toy, rumbling low in pleasure as he fully seated himself on the dildo.

He could never deny that he absolutely loved this; he craved the feeling of fullness and pleasure of being filled,especially with the new battery he’d put in it.

He lifted himself on his knees and rocked back down on the dildo, trailing a hand down his torso to his erection. He stroked himself slowly as his other hand slick with lube fumbled to find the button to turn on the vibration.

“Really need to make a remote for this thing.” He mumbled to himself.

As soon as his finger brushed against the button his back arched and he gasped loudly at the toy buzzing to life, assaulting the inner walls of his ass. The power was still on low but the sensation was always an unexpected, yet pleasant, surprise.

He continued to rut himself against the silicone toy, and just as he was about to turn up the vibrator level and get really into it, the phone on his nightstand began to ring, making him come to a complete stop. He threw his head back and let out a loud growl of annoyance and disgust.

The Engineer let the phone ring a couple times before sighing to himself, resigning to the fact that nobody called him unless it was important or for a job. He was frustrated, horny, and too damn tired to think straight. He just wanted to get himself off and pass out. The small voice in his head telling him that maybe answering the phone with a vibrator still inside him was a bad idea was overridden by his fatigue. He would fret over the consequences of his actions tomorrow when he was lucid.

He leaned over and plucked the device from the nightstand and gave it a small glare before jabbing a button and answering.

"Conagher here." He answered the same way he always did, managing to keep his voice even.

"Salut, Engineer," The voice on the other end replied, sounding just as surprised as the Engineer felt.

"Uh, I didn't expect you to be the one calling," Engineer said, sounding a little out of breath. "Thought you were outta town."

"I am, I apologize if I disturbed you," Spy replied, a mite sheepishly.

“I was just in the middle of my bedtime routine before you ever so rudely interrupted me,” Engineer teased, his charming accent thickened with arousal. “For a good reason I assume.”

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Spy said, sounding a little taken aback from the Engineer's unusual tone. "This is the number I use to contact Miss Pauling."

Engineer bit his lip hard trying not to let out any obscene sounds as the vibrator pulsed away inside him, damn, if this had been Miss Pauling the conversation would have been over by now. "S-sounds like she patched your call over to me," He managed to say, his voice taking on an alluring lilt.

"Whatever is that sound?" The Spy asked pryingly.

"Mmm, y'know, machinery and such." Engineer lied, squeezing his thighs together. "The boiler gets pretty loud down here."

"Hmm." The man didn't press any further, even though he sounded dissatisfied with the answer.  
Spy was slowly becoming more suspicious of the other man as the conversation continued, he had never heard the Engineer like this before. The usually reserved Texan was beginning to sound downright suggestive.

"Tell me, Spy," Engineer attempted to derail the man's thoughts, guiding the conversation back to the Spy himself. "Were you calling Miss Pauling just to complain about being stuck with Scout and Soldier again?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, followed by Spy letting out a quiet and defeated "No."

Engineer let out an amused laugh but it was tail-ended by a small pleasured sound that Spy pinpointed and picked up on immediately.

"So, those _machines_ of yours," Spy said accusingly, "are you enjoying them?"

"What do you mean?" Engineer replied, nervously.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you," Spy scoffed.

"I ain't playing, say what you mean for once," Engineer sniped back.

Spy huffed and the Engineer could practically see him rolling his eyes. "Engineer, are you pleasuring yourself?" Spy asked, his voice muffled slightly from him covering the receiver from prying ears.

Engineer flushed red, humiliated at being caught red-handed, so-to-speak. "Of course not!" He denied vehemently.

"You are a terrible liar, my friend," Spy mocked him, Engineer could practically hear the man grinning wryly as he spoke.

Engineer sputtered indignantly, unable to find a decent comeback which Spy quickly took to mean victory.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, what if it had been Miss Pauling on the line?" Spy chided him, mockingly.

"Miss Pauling wouldn't have rang me up on a whim and she definitely wouldn't have spent this much time yammering about nothing," Engineer ranted, he knew that it was no excuse for what he was doing and he was deeply guilt-ridden. His hand shot down to turn off the vibrator and he cursed loudly, he should have just ignored the damn phone or just went to bed. He couldn't believe how much of a goddamn fool he was.

"I'm sorry," Engineer said in a quietly distressed tone. "There's something wrong with me today, I ain't thinking right. Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Are you...crying?" Spy asked, genuinely curious.

"No. I am not." Engineer gritted out.

Spy hummed thoughtfully, it's not like anyone would believe him if he told them about this. Even with evidence, the Engineer's word would always be believed over his own. Besides, Spy could tell that the man was clearly very tired and Spy felt a little bad about teasing him nearly to the point of tears. If he was going to make the Engineer cry he'd like to at least be directly in front of him so that he could see it.

"I wish I could see your face right now," Spy admitted. “I’m sure you look very cute.”

"What do you mean?" Engineer asked, still quite upset.  
"You're right that you're not acting like yourself," Spy clarified, still teasing the man but not being nasty about it. "You're usually very reserved and when I bring up debauched subjects like this you shy away from it. I find the bashful side of you very charming."

Engineer didn't respond so Spy continued to speak.

"I also know that you tend to overwork yourself to the point of exhaustion." Spy alluded to the problem directly. "If you didn't deprive yourself of sleep you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"I'm hanging up now, Spy. Goodnight," Engineer sighed with a pout, here he had been thinking Spy was genuinely angry with him when the man was only bullying him for his own amusement as usual.

"Wait, wait," Spy interjected. "I never intended to make you so upset."

"Liar," Engineer scoffed.

"Fine, I wanted to make you a little upset," Spy admitted. "I'm bored and what I caught you doing is very interesting."

"Would you just get to the point already, you snake," Engineer growled in annoyance.

“Let me listen while you masturbate,” Spy said as though it was the most obvious thing.

“Whu--Really?” Engineer sputtered, completely blindsided by the request. Sure, he and Spy had engaged in some harmless, playful flirting before but he never thought that the frenchman was serious about it. But it was also entirely likely that he was only asking right now as a means of immediate entertainment and the man would lose interest soon after.

“Of course,” Spy replied smugly.

“You have some nerve!” Engineer exclaimed. “Besides, It’s not like I’m even in the mood for it anymore.”

“I assure you, that won’t be a problem,” Spy bragged. “Getting my partner in the mood is one of my many skills”

“I suppose another one of those skills is being the one who caused the mood to be ruined,” Engineer said snarkily.

“Don’t be like that, mon cher,” Spy pleaded. “Give me a chance.”

“I don’t know…” Engineer hesitated, it wasn’t that he was disinterested in the Spy. He was just worried that this was some sort of joke.

“You have no need to fear,” Spy assured him confidently.

“But aren’t you in public?” Engineer asked, bashfully. “”What about those two?”

“If you mean Soldier and Scout, they are…” Spy trailed off for a moment. “...Preoccupied.”

“With what?” Engineer asked concernedly.

“You do not want to know,” Spy sighed wearily. “You are better off not knowing.”

“I just don't know about this, Spy,” Engineer admitted sheepishly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

"That’s fine, we’ll start with something easy," Spy mused out loud. "Tell me how you were pleasuring yourself earlier."

"No, it's stupid," Engineer said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "You're going to make fun of me."

"I promise to be on my best behaviour," Spy reassured him. "I can guarantee to you that whatever you were doing, I have done that a hundred times more depraved."

"Well, alrighty then. I'll try," The Engineer clearly wasn't convinced but he was at least willing to give it a shot.

"I'm using a..." Engineer hesitated, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "Well, a v-vibrator."

"See, this isn't so hard. Shame I can't hear it anymore," Spy tutted. "Is it one of the ones that women use or did you modify a cocksleeve for it?"

"No, I uh," Engineer was mortified at how easily Spy spoke, especially when he knew that the man was in public. "It's actually a dildo I modified, the vibrator is, uhm, inside it."

"Well now, that is something," Spy said, voice dipping low. "Is it still inside you?"

"...Yes," Engineer admitted shamefully.

"Bien," Spy praised him. "Get into a comfortable position."

"Uh, sure, hold on." Engineer put the phone down to shuffle around, moving the sheets and pillow across the bed. He struggled to find a comfortable position that he could lay in that also made it easy to hold the phone and reach downwards, he settled for on his stomach with his blankets tucked underneath his chest. This seemed like it was as good as it was going to get.

Before he settled in he pulled the toy out to reapply the lubrication, their conversation had gone on a little while so he worried that the toy wasn't as slick anymore. He wiped his hand on the towel and grabbed the phone again and brought it up to his ear.

"Alright, now what?" He asked.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, or what you want to do to me," Spy responded helpfully. "Tell me what you like."

"Uhh, umm," Engineer hemmed and hawed shyly. "I dunno, this is hard!" 

"Don't worry, mon cher, this awkwardness of yours is appealing as well," Spy chuckled and it only made the Engineer feel even more foolish. "I'll take the lead."

"Please do," Engineer said, his voice full of anticipation and nerves.

"You seem to like men who take control from you," Spy said, his voice low and husky. "Confident, brash men who can take you completely off-guard."

"I-is that bad?" Engineer asked softly.

"Not at all, imagining such a strong, intelligent man like yourself in that position is quite the alluring thought," Spy continued. "Being dominated by someone like me."

Engineer felt himself blush at the Spy complimenting him, fidgeting restlessly at the mention of Spy desiring to dominate him.

"You usually act so in-charge and in-control," Spy said smoothly. "But I bet if I were there with you right now, you'd let me pin you down and fuck you however I please."

Engineer swallowed thickly, gripping the phone a little tighter. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on again so easily.

"Or maybe you want me to be rough with you," Spy said a little more aggressively. "Perhaps you would want to fight me and be forced to take it?"

"Spy..." Engineer let out a whine, soft and needy.

"Turn on the vibrator, now," the Spy demanded.

Engineer let out a rumble of pleasure at how forceful Spy sounded and he complied quickly, only struggling a little as he lifted a leg up to reach the base of the toy inside him and fiddled with it to turn it on again.

"Good boy," Spy commended him as he heard the low hum of the vibrator on the other end. "You take orders so well."

"I like it when you're a little mean to me," Engineer moaned into the receiver, hips thrusting as the device rumbled inside him. "Keep going." 

"I'm not about to stop now," Spy said lustfully. "I'll be as mean to you as you like."

Engineer let out a long groan and Spy grinned.

"You've gotten me all riled up." Spy scolded. "When I get back it's going to be hard not to just force you on your knees and shove my cock down your throat as soon as I get through the door."

"You don't know how much I would enjoy that," Engineer groaned as he awkwardly cradled the phone in the crook of his shoulder as he reached down and stroked himself with one hand, while the other adjusted the vibrator inside him. He wasn't surprised at how quickly Spy had been able to pinpoint the things he liked, but he was still surprised at how easily the sinful things flowed out of his mouth, especially since the man was using a public phone with the other two mercenaries likely within earshot.

"I have some idea," Spy groaned softly. "You'd better be prepared, I won't go easy on you."

"Gonna make me choke on it?" Engineer goaded breathlessly, enjoying the sound of the Spy's breath hitching.

"I'm sure the others would enjoy seeing you being put in your place, beneath me," Spy practically purred. "But I don't like sharing."

Engineer stroked himself a little faster at the possessive tone.

"I would rather have you all to myself in my smoking room, you on your knees servicing me while I have a nice glass of bourbon," Spy sighed to himself wistfully and the Engineer couldn't help but let out a derisive grunt.

Engineer cried out as the vibrator finally pressed firmly against his prostate, his hips jerking forward unsteadily. He slipped an arm under his pillow to crush it under his chin while his other hand left the toy to massage his cock in long quick strokes. He was trying to muffle the embarrassing noises escaping from him but Spy wasn't allowing it.

"I want to hear you," Spy tutted. "Be a good boy for me."

"Spy, Spy..." Engineer cried out, pathetically.

"Tell me what you want, Mon chaton," Spy said, voice low and sweet.

"I want...I want you to use me, I want you to be rough," Engineer babbled. "Slam your cock into me over and over and cum inside me until I'm bruised and sore."

"You want to be my little whore? Want me to make it hurt?" Spy panted enthusiastically.

Engineer cried out excitedly. "Yes! I want it, I want it!"

"I'll leave bite marks and scars all over your body, everyone will know you belong to me." Spy grinned wickedly. "I'll treat you like my personal bitch. I know you won't say no."

"Spy, please! I'm so close..." Engineer whined impatiently.

"Go ahead, cum for me," Spy hissed.

Engineer cried out loudly as he came into his hand, his body shaking as he wrung himself out. He collapsed on the bed exhaustedly, panting hard into the receiver.

“Well, I’m no longer bored, but now I have another problem,” Spy sighed, breathing a little uneven. “And before you suggest it: No, I am not going to jerk myself off in the bathroom.”

"That is entirely your own fault." Engineer let out a wheezy laugh, forcing himself up on his elbows and reaching behind him to turn off the vibrator and pull it out slowly with an overstimulated wince. 

"It's not _entirely_ my fault, you definitely contributed to this," Spy shot back. "Now I have to stand here waiting for it to go down while this woman continues to stare daggers in my back."

"I suppose that's true," Engineer relented, cringing at the mention of someone having overheard them. "Poor thing, you better hurry back here so I can take care of you."

Engineer cursed at himself internally, immediately embarrassed by what he said, Spy had just been talking dirty after all. There was no reason for him to believe that the man wanted to continue this and he didn't want Spy to feel like he was obligated to.

"I'm afraid I won't be back for a couple weeks," Spy sneered. "Perhaps longer if the Soldier gets us arrested, again."

"Here's hoping he stays out of trouble this time," Engineer chuckled.

"If only I could be so lucky," Spy shook his head.

"Anywho, I should be heading to bed," Engineer muttered as he bundled up the used towel and tossed it in a pile of dirty laundry. "Goodnight, Spy. Come back soon."

"I will, thank you, Engineer. Goodnight," Spy said fondly. He hung up the phone before Engineer could ask him what he was being thanked for. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Engie! Bottom Engie! Bottom Engie!
> 
> My ultimate favourite Spy/Engineer dynamic is Engineer being totally oblivious to how much Spy is into him while Spy desperately tries to get Engineer to notice him.


End file.
